callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Domination
' .]] Domination' is a multiplayer game mode featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: World at War, and Modern Warfare 2. There are three flags scattered about the map that begin as neutral. Teams gain points by capturing these flags. Domination is a very popular game mode thanks to its high rewards and tactical game-play. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare and World at War Points to win: 200 Hold a flag: 1 point per flag every 5 seconds There is no time limit. In domination, there are three ways to gain xp: * Kill: 5 EXP (10 if you or the victim was capturing a flag). * Assist: 1 EXP (Call of Duty 4) or 1-4 EXP, depending on the amount of damage dealt (World at War) * Capture a flag: 15 EXP Kills and assists are nothing special. Kill an enemy and you receive 5 points. Shoot a player that your teammate kills and you are awarded 1 point. The capturing is rather simple as well, but can be difficult if both teams are fighting for the same flag. Simply approach a neutral or enemy-controlled flag. Once you get close enough to the flag to capture it, a progress bar will appear at the bottom of your screen. It will fill up as long as there are no enemies in the capture zone. The more teammates that are also within capturing range of the flag, the faster it will fill up. Every five seconds, each team's overall score will go up one point for each flag. It's best to only hold two of the three flags because this forces the other team to spawn at the one flag that they have captured so you will always know where they are coming from. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Points to win: 200 Hold a flag: 1 point per flag every 5 seconds There is no time limit. In domination, there are three ways to gain xp: * Kill: 50 EXP (100 if you or the victim was capturing a flag or if they were defending close to a flag the opposing team owned). * Assist: 10 EXP * Capture a flag: 150 EXP * Kill an attacker (Defender +50 xp) * Kill a defender (Attacker +50 xp) Modern Warfare 2 Domination is a bit different. Now, you get 150 points for capturing a flag. You also receive the points if you help to capture a flag. Other than that, it is basically the same. You get the same points for killing an enemy or getting an assist as in Team Deathmatch. But if you kill an enemy trying to take a flag, or pretty much anything dealing with you, the enemy, and the flag, you will get a bonus such as "Offense" (Kill a flag defender) and "Defense" (Kill a flag taker). Unlike other game modes, or previous Call of Duty titles, there are no challenges linked to winning this game mode in Modern Warfare 2. Tips * Coordinate. In domination, it is important to make sure that your team keeps all flags that they capture. Instead of having everyone run around going from flag to flag as it seems fit, have one or two players stay with each flag that your team captures. This way, your team's flags are protected, and you can still move about and capture neutral and enemy-controlled flags. * Only control what is Needed! If your team is behind you, you can try to capture all of the flags. But if your team is near the enemy's score, it would be best to have 2 flags captured instead of 3. If all 3 are captured, the enemy team will start spawning anywhere on to map. This will make it harder for you to find them, if you capture 2 flags, you will know where the enemy is going to spawn. This might cause some or all of the opposing team to quit. You can get a high kill streak by having 2 flags captured. This is possible by maps like Highrise where the enemy team will get spawn trapped (where they only spawn at their flag). The only way the enemy team will be able to capture other flags is if they can break through your spawn trap. Or if your team captures all of the flags. * This is one of the main non-team death match modes where this game mode is played only for kills. * Many players play this gametype to unlock certain attachments for their weapons, since there is no limit of kills. * Planting C4 on a captured flag then blowing it up when an enemy tries to overtake it is a good strategy. * It is advisable when capturing a flag to have 2 or more teammates covering you, rather than you being there alone, or them being with you, since you all can get killed if you are at the flag at the same time, and your allies will know where the enemy is if you get killed, and they will go and replace you and kill the enemy. * It is very important to know what your team is doing, since occasionally an enemy will capture a flag after a teammate just ran 5 meters away from it, intent on getting kills without realizing that there is a free kill right under their noses. *A good kit for setting up a trap involves using a smoke grenade, a claymore and a fast mobility weapon. Arrive at the flag and plant the smoke, then plant the claymore and run off and wait nearby. Enemies can't resist an easy target, but they'll be in for a surprise. Beware that only one of theses grenades you can carry unless using Scavenger and opponents probably won't fall for the same trick. Video EgSBW0T8PKk Category:Multiplayer Category:Call of Duty 4 Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Game Terms